Leaving Town
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: First it was Seth, but now its Summer. She's leaving Newport. Based on the song by Dexter Freebish.


**We've been lacking Seth and Summer stories lately…**

**Here's a new oneshot just because. Because I was bored. Because I like this song.**

**Summary: First it was Seth. Now its Summer. She's ready to get out of ** **Newport**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. And I don't own "** **Leaving** **Town****" by Dexter Freebish. **

**

* * *

**

_Oh your reputation is so golden  
You're never lonely and you're never home  
I know you've been talking about leaving  
You've lost all your feelings for this town._

Although Summer hadn't actually admitted it, you knew it was coming sooner or later. She was leaving. She's never home anymore anyway, and she never comes comes to see you anymore. If it wasn't for the random "I love you" here and there, you wouldn't even be sure you were dating her. Leaving you like you left her, hoping it would cause you as much pain as it caused her. She told Taylor, and Taylor had let it slip. "Accidentally", she says.

_Paint your nails and put your lipstick  
You don't want to miss your ticket out.  
Just because you graduate from school  
So high in the gene pool that's your point of view._

When you stop by her house that afternoon, she's all dressed and ready. She's leaving and you both know it all too well. You're sure that she knows that Taylor told you, but she still hasn't said anything. You see the ticket on her desk but pretend not to.

She graduated from Brown, and you graduated from Berkeley. You felt as if he needed to stay with Ryan, so you didn't go to RISD. You know she still holds it against you. She still holds it all against you, but she came back. But you know she feels suffocated in Newport now, that's why you're letting her go.

_But when you're broke and down and no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town and  
I'll be there, yeah I'll be there._

You want to think that Summer won't be strong. You want to think she'll ruin something and come back. You'll still be waiting, but this time, you don't know if she's coming back. You want to think she won't be successful, and you want to think she'll beg you for another chance. You know you'd give it to her.

You want to think that will happen, but you know it won't.

_'Cause I remember how we drank time together  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town._

You can't help but think about the time you spent together. How you promised each other always. You'd get married and maybe have a kid or two. White pickett fence and all. You used to sit together and dream about the future, but now that future is slipping away too fast. Too fast for either of you to hold onto.

_Pack your bags, your smokes in your pocket  
You're wearing my locket around your neck  
Take a drag and wait for the Greyhound  
The world is your playground and you want to win._

She comes by that afternoon. She acts like its any other normal day. But she's wearing the necklace. The one you gave her as a graduation gift. She wants to beat you at your own game. When she lives your house you want to cry, because you know this is it. You both know, but you don't say anything. This is goodbye, and you both know it.

You hope it won't be forever.

_But when you're broke and down and no one else is around.  
You'll come running back to this town and  
I'll be there, yeah I'll be there. _

_'Cause I remember how we drank time and  
How you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town._

Three days later you get the note. Your address is written perfectly on the envelope. Its just like the one you left her when you sailed to Portland. A goodbye note.

You don't read it. It hurts too much.

_Nothing in life will ever come that easy.  
Doesn't mean it has to be that hard.  
I know you will find out who you are  
But when you're broke and down and no one else is around.  
You'll come running back to this town and  
I'll be there, yeah I'll be there._

Five years later you get a phone call. You're surprised to hear her voice on the other end. She's in London. Has been for three years now. She wants to say sorry, but she doesn't regret it. She needed to figure out what she wanted and who she was. She just couldn't be herself in Newport anymore. It kept her from finding out who she really was and what she really wanted to be.

She knows now, and she misses you.

She's coming to Newport next week. But only for a visit. She refuses to stay.

Maybe her leaving town wasn't so bad after all. It just may bring her back. Not back to Newport, back to you. But you never liked Newport either. You just stuck around in case she came back. And now she is.

Maybe this time you'll follow her when she leaves town.

_'Cause I remember how we drank time together  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town.  
Yeah I remember how we drank time together and  
How you used to say that the stars are forever.  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better by  
Leaving town, leaving town.  
You're leaving town, yeah_

Yeah, this time.


End file.
